Time Jumping
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Eleven and Clara see a time skipping Rose the day he takes Donna Noble with his Tenth self. . .but will he tell Clara who she is? -set during Eleventh and Clara. Eleven x Rose.


The Doctor hurried through the crowds of people with Clara holding onto the back of his jacket and following closely behind him. He lifted his sonic screwdriver higher above the peoples' heads and looked in the large magnifying glass he was holding out in front of him; they were looking for a lost Alien from a nearby planet. . .the only probably was it was invisible to the naked eye, hence the screwdriver and the magnifying glass.

"I wonder what all these people are doing out?" Clara asked in her usual curious tone. "_When _are we again? Are you sure it's not a special time of year or something?"

"Clara, of course it's not, I know exactly when we are just like I always do-,"

"You do not!"

The Doctor sighed and glanced back at her briefly, shaking his head at her wide smile. "I do too! We're in two-thousand and eight, April fifth to be exact!" As he stepped up on the empty curb just out of the way of the huge crowds, he turned back to face all the people. Most of the street was blocked off by the police. He looked around, frowning slightly in confusion. "Why is this so familiar?"

"Doctor, what's wrong?"

"I think I've been here before."

"Well, like you said it's two-thousand and eight, it's not that long ago, so surely you've been here before."

The Doctor shook his head, looking around frantically. "That's not what I mean."

Clara opened her mouth to speak at the same time he spotted her. He clamped his hand over her mouth quickly. "Shut up, quickly this way." He said but pulled her anyway, not giving her the chance to walk on her own, into the alleyway behind them.

She pulled his hand away from her and pushed at him. "Doctor, what are you doing!?"

"Shut up!" He said urgently. The ginger haired woman was passing her keys onto a blond woman while she spoke excitedly. He let out a quiet, sad breath. "Donna."

"Donna? Who's Don-oh, you mean the woman who forgot everything?" Clara asked, peeking around the Doctor's shoulder. "But how is she-wait, is this after or before you made her forget?"

"I _had_ to make her forget, she would have died otherwise." The Doctor said defensively; the way Clara had said it made it sound as if he'd had a choice. He would never leave any of them if he had a choice. But he never does. He watched Donna walk off down the street, excitedly. He smiled widely, it was so strange to see her again. . .it was good, until he realised what she had ahead of her.

He turned his attention to the blond woman, and as she turned away from the commotion in the street his smile slid from his face. "Of course."

"What? Doctor, what is it?" Clara asked as she moved further around him, he quickly grabbed her and pulled her back into the alley.

"We have to stay hidden."

"Why?"

"This is the day I take Donna Noble with me. . .and the first day she meets Rose Tyler."

"Who's Rose Tyler?" Clara asked as she watched the blond woman walk away from the crowd, a disappointed look on her face. "She's very pretty but seems so sad."

"Yeah, I mean, erm, well, Rose was my first companion in a long time and the only one who's seen me regenerate too-,"

"Regener-what?"

"But I lost her in a war," He remembered the Daleks and the Cybermen and how it tore his hearts apart to leave her on that beach. . .then to leave her there again with a copy of himself. He breathed out deeply as he remembered why he hadn't told Clara or Amy and Rory about Rose. . .it was still too painful. He watched Rose walking away and then suddenly she vanished. He swallowed thickly, holding back tears. "but anyway, come along Clara, we've got a lost alien to catch-I mean find!" He said and took off down the alleyway.

"What? Wait a minute, what war? She was right there! Doctor! Doctor, wait up!" Clara yelled and hurried after him. And in the distance she could hear the TARDIS's sound, leaving on its first journey with Donna Noble and a Doctor she would never get to meet.

* * *

The end!

Another quickly written DW fic, not that good again but hope you enjoyed.

Thanks for reading and stuff! :)


End file.
